HXH Another Reboot Alicia's Side
by Alicia-tan
Summary: This story follows Alicia, an innocent 12 years old girl with a big secret that she always tries to hide, who's going to take the Hunter Exam. Is she going to pass? Pairings still undecided, looking for suggestions. Rated T just in case.


**Hunter X Hunter – Another Reboot – Alicia's Side**

* * *

Fearsome monsters, exotic creatures, vast riches, hidden treasures, evil enclaves, unexplored lands. The word "unknown" holds magic within. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic. Those people are known as Hunters. To be a Hunter, one must first pass an exam. It requires great skill to pass the Hunter Exam.

It was morning in Hoseki Town but you can see a lot of people there were already prepared to do their jobs. And there, you can see a girl was running through town with a white cat on her shoulder. She has shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail and she's wearing a white shirt and turquoise jacket with a pair of jeans shorts. She has a lot of bandages and was wearing a pair of boots.

She somehow looked really happy as she smiled all the way and greeted most of the villagers. And as she was greeting another shopkeeper, an old lady from the fruit shop called for her.

"Alicia-chan, do you want to buy some fruits today?" Said the old woman as the girl passed her and ran back.

"Obaa-san, good morning. Hmm, I think I'll take some apples today. I'll clean up the place as the payment if that's okay with you." She said as she smiled to the old woman.

"That'll be very helpful. Thank you, Alicia-chan. You look more cheerful than usual, don't you?" The old woman asked her.

"Really?" She said as she giggles. "Maybe it's because I'm going to go and take the Hunter Exam tomorrow. I'm going to miss everyone, though." She said with a smile.

"Here are your apples. What time will you come clean the shop?" She asked as she handed a bag of apples.

"Maybe I'll be able to come at 3 this evening. Is that okay? It's already my free time at that point and I'll get to go shopping for dinner right after that." The girl said to the old woman.

"It's fine. Have a nice day." The old woman said as waved at the girl who's already started running.

And unfortunately for that girl, she tripped and fell down flat on her face because her foot got caught by the water hose that is used by the flower shop owner. But luckily for the cat, he jumped off her in time. Some little kids who were on their way to school laughed at her but it seems like she's used to it.

"Aww, that still hurts. How many time have I fell down like this." She said as she rubbed her head.

"It's too much to count, perhaps?" The white cat with deep blue eyes asked in a playful tone.

"I guess so." As she laughed at the comment her cat gave to her.

"You have to be more careful if you're going to take the Hunter Exam, you know." The cat said as Alicia stood up and brushed off some dirt that got on her clothes.

"I know, Lucky. But I just can't help it." She replied the cat with a smile.

"I really give up on that. I'm pretty sure you're not going to change." Said the cat called Lucky as he gave a sigh.

After that, she went shopping for a while and continues to run into the forest to where her house was. It's not located far from the town, just 10 minutes of running is enough for her. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath and entered the house. It's not a big house but it looks quite comfortable. It's purely made of wood.

She went directly to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for . . . 3 people? Who else was living in the house? As if it was the signal, another girl walked in to the kitchen, looking like she has just get up from her sleep.

"You're back from shopping already, Alicia?" Asked that girl to the other one who was making breakfast.

"Ah, Bisuke-chama, good morning. Please wait for a moment while I'm preparing breakfast." She replied with a smile.

"I'm going to take a bath now; the warm water is ready, right?" Asked the girl referred as Bisuke-chama after yawning.

"I prepared the hot water just before I went shopping. It should have cooled down for a bit by now." Said the girl who was struggling not to mess up the breakfast.

"That's good to hear. Well then, I'm going now." Replied the other girl as she walked towards the bathroom.

As Alicia finished cooking, "Bisuke-chama" was already waiting for her breakfast. Bisuke, or more formally called Biscuit Krueger, was Alicia's mentor. She thought Alicia how to fight and how to use "nen". In exchange, Alicia had to serve her as long as she's in training. They ate together on the table while chatting for a bit.

After they finished eating, Alicia and Lucky washed the dishes and prepared for bath. Lucky had a separate bath because he's a cat (and he's male). His bath was a lot smaller than the normal bathroom that Bisuke and Alicia is using. They took a bath for around half an hour and started training afterwards.

The first part of training was physical strength and endurance that includes running through town in the morning and physical exercises after breakfast. Today was 200 push-ups and weight lifting. After that were nen training, which was to maintain ten, zetsu and ren for several hours. After that, they ate lunch that Alicia had prepared after making breakfast, continued by combat simulation training. They finished all the training at around 2.30 PM and took a rest. At 3, Alicia has already started running towards the fruit shop to help clean it up while Lucky went to the library.

After she finished cleaning up, she hurried to buy ingredients for dinner and went straight back home while running. She's not really good at cooking, but at least they have quite some taste, although they're only simple foods. But still, she had to try her best not to mess up when cooking. On the way home, she picked up Lucky at the library which was not far from the forest.

When she gets back home, she directly went into the kitchen and started cooking immediately. And after eating dinner afterwards, she prepared the water for bath. Alicia and Bisuke took turns on taking baths while Lucky is in a separate bath. After taking bath, all of them went to sleep. Alicia sleeps in a room with Lucky while Bisuke has her own room. Alicia and Lucky often chat before going to sleep, unless they're extremely exhausted.

"So, what book do you read at the library today, Lucky?" Asked Alicia as she smiled to Lucky.

"It was another medical book. This one has pictures that describe the body's pressure points." The cat replied.

"I don't really get what pressure points are but it sounds a lot better than the last one you read. You memorized those 'pressure points'?" She asked in a clueless tone.

"Only some of them, I can't manage to memorize a lot though." Said Lucky.

"I see. That's nice. Good night then, Lucky." She replied with a smile as she went on the bed.

"Good night." The cat said as he yawned and moved next to Alicia.

"Say, Lucky, are you excited about the Hunter Exam?" Alicia asked him.

"Of course, it'll be risky though. Even though you've trained for years it might not be enough." Replied the cat.

"And I had a lot of confidence on passing on my fist try." She said as she pouted a bit.

"Well, there's always next year if you fail. You only need to do your best." Lucky smiled as he encouraged her.

"We'll see how far I've trained myself then." She said as she put a small grin on her face.

Finally after talking about their day, they went to sleep. It was hard for them to sleep as they were excited for the next day.

* * *

Well, my fanfics might look a bit long but it's actually really short. I might make too much spacing for the reading convenience. ^^;

And Alicia is my self-based OC. You can find her bio on my DeviantArt ^^


End file.
